Leonetta
Leonetta (León and Viol/'etta') is the romantic/friendship pairing between León and Violetta Castillo. They first met when León saved Violetta from colliding with some skater kids. At first, he tells Andrés that he is going to win Violetta over to get revenge from Tomás, but he actually falls in love with her. Violetta was in love with Tomás, so at the beginning, she only sees León as a friend. For the real-life paring of Jorge Blanco and Martina Stoessel, see Jortini. History León and Violetta first met in episode 5, when León saved Violetta from colliding with some skater kids. Violetta thanked León and they became friends. They had their first real conversation in episode 6 when Ramallo introduced Violetta to León, when they were at the Studio to talk with Beto about Violetta's private piano lessons at Studio 21. At first, León wanted to win Violetta's heart just to make Tomás jealous because he thinks Tomás was trying to steal his ex-girlfriend, Ludmila, when the two were still dating. But León starts to develop his true feelings for Violetta, and it hurts him because Violetta sees him just as a friend, and nothing more. But later, after they were singing "Voy Por Ti" in Angie's class, Violetta starts to see León in a different way. León also helped Violetta conquer her stage fright. In episode 34, they finally shared their first kiss, which was also Violetta's first kiss, and then they start dating and spending more and more time together. But their relationship didn't work out as they thought, and they broke up twice, because Violetta couldn't stop thinking about Tomás, and León was upset, but he still loves her. But they got back together again, and ended up as a couple. Other Names *'Vion' (Vi/oletta and Le/'on') *'Veon '(V'/ioletta and L/'eon) *'Violon' (Viol/etta and Le/'on') *'Violetton' (Violett/a and Le/'on') *'Leonletta' (Leon and Vio/'letta') *'Lioletta' (L'/eon and V/'ioletta) *'Loletta' (L'/eon and Vi/'oletta) *'Leoletta '(Leo/n and Vio/'letta') *'Violeon' (Viol/etta and L/'eon') Trivia 'Similarities' *Both come from rich families. *Both are Hispanic. *Both have brown hair. *Both can play the piano. *Both attend Studio On Beat. *Both are good singers. *Both had to move from their countries because of their familys business. *They were both picked for Gregorio's special group. *Both were picked for the reality show "Talents 21". *Both are good friends with Maxi and Francesca. *Both, sometimes, dislike Ludmila. 'Differences' *León loves Lara, but Violetta dislikes her. *Violetta is Argentinean and León is Mexican. *Violetta likes Tomas, but León dislikes him. *Violetta loves Diego, but León hates him. *León can ride a motorcycle, but Violetta can't. 'Facts' *Violetta wrote in her diary about her first kiss with León. *Violetta shared her first kiss with León. *León sent flowers to Violetta the evening after their first kiss. *León taught Violetta how to ride a bicycle. *León helped Violetta to sing in public for the first time at Resto Bar. *They both sang Nuestro Camino together. *They both sang Podemos together. *The both sang Voy Por Ti together. *Violetta wrote the song Cómo Quieres about her feelings for León. *They first broke up in episode 48 of season 1, they came back together in episode 52 of season 1, and they broke up again in episode 62 of season 1. 'Trademarks' Song - The first Leonetta song is Voy Por Ti because León wrote it for Violetta and they sung it together for Angie's assignment. León always think about Violetta when he sing this song. Another Leonetta song is Podemos because both dreamed about that song and they sung it together at the next day. In another occasion, when Diego, Francesca, León and Violetta went to Spain and Violetta had to sing in the theater, but she couldn't because she felt so hurt. León saved her by singing Podemos with her. Another Leonetta song is Nuestro Camino because both dreamed about that song (again) and they sung it together in several times. Episode - The Leonetta episode could be episode 34 in season 1, because they shared their first kiss in this episode. Color - The Leonetta color can possibly be "Violet", because in Spanish, Violetta (the same as the color) means "Violet". Place - The Leonetta place can be the park where they had their first kiss. Another place can be the Studio On Beat, because León and Violetta spend most of the time together there. Gallary References Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:Characters